Sentinels
The Sentinels are one of the four factions of the Nexus Force. Led by the courageous Duke Exeter, they are focused around battle, chivalry and armor. Their main color is blue. The brave and bold warriors of the Sentinels protect those around them through the strength of their armor and conviction. Specialty Kits in the Sentinel Faction are the Knight, Samurai, and Space Ranger. Knights wield a sword and shield and their skills grant them a whirlwind attack that allows them to spin around and damage all nearby enemies. They gain enhanced armor for their team and they cannot be interrupted during combat. They can charge at enemies and knock them into the air and can block certain enemy attacks. Samurai wear special armor and battle with a katana and a bow that shoots flaming arrows. The Samurai's skills are similar to the Knight’s; they can avoid being interrupted during combat, gain enhanced Armor for their team, and block enemy attacks. Space Rangers have massive area of effect abilities and splash damage, making them more effective against swarms of weaker enemies. In addition, they benefit from reduced damage after their armor has been reduced to zero as well as the ability to block large amounts of damage. Overall, Sentinels excel at smashing enemies up close and using powerful armor and weapons. Quote from Pre-Order Pack "The fearless warrior knight Duke Exeter leads this close-knit band of heroes, who are in their element in the thick of a fight. Armed with inventive weaponry, they are renowned for using their wits, creative fighting moves and team skills to battle those who wish to destroy imagination." Known Members describing the faction. For some reason, the name is spelled "Sentin'a'ls"]] *Duke Exeter (Sentinel Faction Leader) *ASR1 (Mission Captain) *JIW2 (Deputy Mission Commander) *Commander Beck Strongheart (Sentinel Faction Commander) *Sentinel Faction Guards *Fitz Vanderbuilt (Sentinel Faction Engineer) *Melodie Foxtrot (Sentinel Faction Agent) *Klaus Zett (Gear Vendor) *Theo Balfour (Sentinel Faction Grunt) *Vance Bulwark (Property Guard) *Argo Butterchunks (Property Guard) *Xeno Blueblade (Sentinel Vendor) *Kendrix Starfish (Property Guard) *Bud Nippit (Property Guard) *Sunny Rayburn (Property Guard) *Knuck Brassels (Property Guard) *Bronson Jarls (Sentinel Faction Sergeant) *Brannan Landers (Sentinel Faction Lieutenant) *Bullet Mullet (Sentinel Faction Guard) *Nikolai Gammapulse (Sentinel Vendor) *Yawny Goodknight (Sentinel Guard) *Achilles Plutarch (Gear Vendor) Former Members These members of Sentinel Faction were either cut from the game or later moved to another faction. *Sergeant Maxx *Sentinel Guard *Vanguard Vendor *Epsilon Starcracker (Sentinel Faction Scout) *Dirk Manleigh (Sentinel Faction Rep) Faction Specialties *Knight *Samurai *Space Ranger Sentinel-only items Race Car Parts Rocket Parts Trivia *The Sentinels were originally named The Order of the Shield, then later renamed to Vanguard, before receiving their final name. See the Factions page for more information. Gallery EarlySentinel.png|Early Vanguard shield texture SentinelGuard.png|An early Sentinel/Vanguard character, this image is still used as an icon for a behavior Old_sentinel2.PNG|Art for another early Sentinel guard Sentinel1.png|The Sentinel Logo Sentinel2.png|Original recruitment picture, featuring Epsilon Starcracker Capture8.PNG|The latest Sentinel recruitment poster, featuring Duke Exeter Sentinels.jpg|The Sentinel recruit page LEGO Universe 2012-01-08 10-28-09.jpg|New Sentinel recruit page Sentinal Rocket.png|The Sentinel Startalon Rocket Gallery 28 24 215786.jpg|Sentinel members fighting a Stromling Ape 4007_1_t.jpg|Sentinel members in Gnarled Forest IMG 1854.jpg LEGO Universe "Sentinel" Category:Nexus Force Category:Sentinel Category:Factions